Devices are sometimes formed using a thin film stack of materials. For example, piezoelectric devices, ferroelectric devices, pyroelectric devices, electrocaloric devices, and various other types of devices may include such thin film stacks in a specific configuration. Often, the thin film stack may include or may be applied to an electrode, which in turn may be adhered to an underlying substrate layer.